purgotory
by LifeBurner411
Summary: Complete! This is a DBZYYHINU crossover! Sesshomaru Finds love in a odd fashion! Bad summry just read! songfic
1. savior

**Song fic linkin park in the end **'Thinking' "Speaking"

**Chapter 1 Purgatory**

Purgatory. That's what I feel. Like I'm chained between two worlds set a flame and lost. Happy and sad, free but trapped, loved yet hated. I've felt like this ever sense they came to my world and took over, turning it into their "WORLD". I no longer care, I no longer breathe... I just kill. So today you will hear my story and learn about my past, present and future but today I will start with that day called "The End".

I lived in New York City, and worked at a small bar owned by me. The business was great in this part of NYC. I lived in an apartment complex not far from there. I was very wealthy so I had a nice house with all the latest styles, at least the ones that I could stand. But I wasn't a snooty little bitch like you'd expect. I was your average Joe making a living and having fun.

'It starts with' 

One thing I can clearly remember is the sound of screams ringing in my ears hours after I ran away from the bar trying to escape. I knew that as I ran people were caught, but not me and I was thankful for that. Broken glass was scattered across the street causing every step I took to crush.

'One thing / I don't know why 

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep in mind / I designed this rhyme_

_To explain in due time'_

All I know or knew was that I was getting away so I could survive. I heard an explosion behind me and tried to get up and keep moving but was grabbed around the waist. I was picked up off of the ground where I had landed after the aftershock of the explosion had sent me flying. I was then thrown against a wall. Blood was blurring my vision as I got up. Tears made tracks through the blood as a figure walked towards me after killing someone who had tried to help me. I backed away and fell "it" laughed; cold deep and evil the laugh could chill the greatest of worriers.

' All I know 

_Time is a valuable thing_

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings Watch it count down to the end of the day 

_The clock ticks life away"_

It's so unreal, that laugh, the laugh that haunts my life now and forever. 'It" walked forward. Tears flowed freely now, as "It" grabbed my chin forcing me to look up. The hand sat there, so it was used to wipe the blood from my eyes. I was able to see now, I knew this race, and they were the monkey race. The ones ruled by a monkey prince. Damn monkeys. The only name I knew there was of the royal monkey family, Vegeta price of all sayins. (Sp?)

'_It's so unreal_

_Didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on / but didn't even know_

_Wasted it all just to_

_Watch you go_

_I kept everything inside and even though_ _I tired / it fell apart_

What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time I Tried so hard And got so far But in the end' 

I doesn't even matter how hard I tried the hand didn't leave my face. The man standing in front of me wore a bandanna on his forehead and had a scar on his cheek. I hated this race, them and their damn energy that could kill with one blast. His brow was brought together in a questioning way. His eyes flashed something before he whipped around to see a woman standing there, the alpha wolf to be exact, a Celtic wolf one of superior status in fighting ranks. He dropped me to the ground, no wait he threw me to the ground. She stood with such pride back strait and nose almost pointed in the air, Celtic wolfs are rare to see especially the alpha one. Being a wolf myself I knew his chances of beating a Celtic wolf. The moon, to give them powers beyond anyone's imagination, marks them. Black Celtic wolfs had either the power of death, darkness or fire. Grey either had the powers of wind, water or earth. White had life or light. But silver like this one was unknown to me. Sliver was an odd color for a wolf, her hair and tail gleamed in the moon her blue eyes showed great disrespect and her clothes were white not a drop of blood on them not one red dot. Her pants hidden by her shirt that served as more of a loincloth then anything after passing her waist, the way it was cut off at her waist by a belt it didn't even look attached, her shirt looked like a tank top baggy though, her shoes didn't have blood on them either pure white, they were simple and looked like slippers but weren't, more like moccasins. Her claws showed no sign of being used that night no blood had touched this woman somehow. But I was covered because of the countless bodies that scattered the road, these left puddles of blood.

'It doesn't even matter 

_One thing / I don't know why_

It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme To remind myself how 

_I tried so hard'_

In spite of him she folded her hands neatly behind her back as he charged, she stepped easily out of the way of thirteen punches and eight or nine kicks. Her speed was off the charts, no normal wolf could have pulled this off with running out of breath, but when he backed off her posture had not changed her breath was normal, my highly able ears picked up that her heart rate hadn't changed. This was all a game to her it was like playing pin the tail on the donkey except it was called "land a punch on the unordinary-speedy wolf yokai"

As he charged again she held up her hand making him stop, she put her hand in to a fist and held in about a fingers length away from his face, no one could land a punch... or well a good punch that far away. But he stood there and stared as she stretched out three fingers out, the ones on either sides of the middle finger. Her thumb held her middle finger back in a curled position. She held up her other hand and waved good-bye and flicked him, flicked him, a Sayin and sent him back flying through buildings, crashing and crushing the steel like twigs!

'_In spite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property_

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

_I'm surprised it got so far_

Things aren't the way they were before 

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back them_

_But it all comes back to me_

_In the end_

_I kept everything inside and even though_ _I tired / it fell apart_

What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time I Tried so hard And got so far But in the end I Doesn't even matter' 

I had to fall back and rest; I couldn't believe what I just saw a sayin taken down with a flick! One hit by this Celtic wolf and he was down. She dusted off her hands and turned towards me smiling. Her smile was genuine and seemingly trust worthy. She reached out her hand to me to help me up. So I took it, she sneered at the sheer stench of my clothes even though I knew the fashion wasn't liked either. She snapped her fingers and I started to glow and my clothes were replaced by clothes like hers but blue.

"I can't where this, I'm not a Celtic wolf" I explained

"Hush, yes you are little sister"

"I'm your sister?!"

"Yes, but you need to be marked by the moon, the ritual will start soon we must hurry"

"But why wasn't I told?"

"Oi vey, I'll tell you later can we go"

"But I was an only child"

"Oi! We aren't blood related OK lets just go!"

' I had to fall 

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I've puy my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this'_

We ran but where hotly chased by four sayins. My guide was bleeding masses of blood that stained her white clothing. She then stopped at a mountain trail.

"There is only one thing you should know," Her breath went rigid "I've put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go but in the end it doesn't matter, you must make it to the blessing of the moon, or this will never end...I will buy you some time run its at the top of the mountain...go"

I stood there staring at her, mouth open tears threatening to rear the ugly heads. She pulled her sword, smoothly with one quick motion.

"Go...now"

I stood there still not wanting to leave my companions side. She then screamed in desperation.

"NOW...GO...RUN"

I ran then, and regretted it I watch the four monkeys catch her. Her head looked at the ground blood dripped from her mouth. One sayin made her look up and what I saw frightened me. Her eyes were black as if not there at all. Her blood disappeared, her laugh rang through my ears cool and utterly evil, her eyes turned yellow with slits like a cat her hair turned a golden blond, as did her tail and clothing. A tower of fire then raised to the sky, as if firing out of hell itself, and a dragon flew out of the town and killed the sayins.

**Three years later**

I live here now and have a wonderful husband, even though he is a kitsune. Kurama is his name, and he is a silver fox but not rare, sometimes just seeing him in his full form makes me sad. It makes me think about her, the woman with no name, the one that owe my life to. Her last thing she said wrenched my heart out and laid it on the ground to die.

'Go, run save your future'

It still haunts me. I wish I had asked her, her name.

'There's only one thing you should know 

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall _

_To lose it all_

_But in the end _

_I doesn't even matter' _

This is good right?! I bet you can guess the other characters name! If ya read my other stories uhh...uhh? Well see ya'll bye!!!!

'


	2. start anew

** Song fic Linkin Park Faint **'Thinking' "Speaking"

**Chapter two Purgatory**

**Miles away in a hidden castle**

The stench of rotting flesh hung in the air other prisoners screamed from insanity or hunger but me, I stayed silent. The shackles on my wrists and feet kept me pinned to the wall in "His" room. So I could be used for his own pleasures, but sadly he always gave up when I didn't fight and got another woman prisoner to play with. I had given up years ago when they first brought me here. No one ever got far they thought it was boring. But is fine with me, I didn't care if they saw me naked hanging on "his" wall. I cry often now though, I miss being able to run and play, to be free. Purgatory, that's what this feels like, stuck in the middle of heaven and hell. But today there will be bloodshed I have been mocked at for the last time.

'I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see'   
These scars I hold on my heart, are not easily shown. But everyone knows there here. He's there laying in his bed screwing another woman she fought with him, stupid wench. I was there every time he did this to another woman. But today it will end; I've been regaining a lot of strength and suppressing it inside of me.   
'These scars I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe This is real So I let you go, watching you, turn you back like you always do Face away and pretend that I'm not But I'll be here 'cause you're all I got' 

I can't feel the way I did before, happy anymore after I take care of "Him". I started tugging at the chains making them rattle loudly. He stopped his fun and turned to see me struggle, a smirk graced his face.

"Want to join?"

"I wouldn't join the likes of you"

"But then why struggle?" He stood from the bed and walked over

"To do this" I broke a chain and had him by his throat, my razor-sharp claws slitting into his flesh just enough to make it bleed.

"I can stop you" he slapped me ripping the other chains off my hands he threw me to the bed.

"Don't try it" I put my hand up and summoned my one power no one knew about not even the Pack. A large tattoo formed on my back and curled up around my arm. I was in the form of a dragon. It ripped out of my body forming a full size dragon that could eat out anyone's bowels. The metallic skin gleamed in the dim light. Blue wings clung to the arms and up on to the finger like region only leaving the thumb, which had a large claw. The wing like fins on its head gleamed the same blue. The three horns on the face stuck out one on the nose and two pointing backwards facing with the fins. Scales covered it's belly like armor, these gleamed silver. Spikes of the same color went up the center of its neck all the way up to its jaw. More scale like armor covered the underside of the shoulders and outer neck. Its large tail swung angrily behind. The yellow eyes glared at the sayin prince. Roaring the dragon crippled the sayin just long enough for me to mount the tail. And fly out of the hell like palace with the woman that was in the room also. She clung onto my torso for dear life her catlike claws digging into my skin.

'I can't feel the way I did before Don't you back on me I won't be ignored 

_Time won't tell this damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored'_

I am a little insecure flying on the tail so we crawled up onto the back carefully. I was going home finally to live with my pack. I even got someone to add. But maybe they think I'm dead, maybe she told about my...let's say outburst three years ago. But I did leave that message. But maybe I have to go to the place of my birth to hear the message of the gods. Yea that's what I'll do because people just don't understand my position in ranks.

'I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometime I don't make Sense I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear Me out So I let you go, watching you, turn you back like you always do Face away and pretend that I'm not But I'll be here 'cause you're all I've got' 

No one has been there in along time especially me. I told my dragon the way to go to get to the top of mount Inchata, the home of my original pack not the one I was adopted in to. As we landed I felt my heart wrench, this was the place where my parents died and my whole pack, only my brother and me had escaped. I stood on the flat-topped mountain and thought about what to do. Then I finally sat and motioned for my dragon to lay down if it liked and it did. The woman looked petrified as she slid off the tail of my dragon and on to the ground. I turned to face her, her fair skin was trailed with tears and her hair was black and would look better if not such a mess. I smiled as I thought of what I looked like. Probably like shit. Oh well I can fix this. I stood and motioned the girl forward.

"Would you like to wash that grime off your body?"

"Yes please, ma'am"

"Whoa there. Three rules about me"

"Ok shoot"

"Do not call me ma'am. Always look me in the eyes, I'm not a sayin asshole ya know. Three you smell"

"Oh thanks that's really nice" she said sarcastically

"Lets go then"

"Ok, so while we're walking lets get to know each other"

"Ok, so what your name stinky?"

"For one it's NOT stinky...it's 'Wari."

"Demon race?"

"Cat" 

"Ok I'll answer your questions now."

"Name?"

"Fate"

"Dragons name?'

"Uhhh...haven't thought of one for her."

"Ok she needs one how about... wild fire"

"Yea that has a nice ring to it"

"Demon race?"

"Celtic Wolf"

"WHOA! How'd they get hold of you?"

"I was kinda half dead" I sheepishly grinned

"That's not smart"

"Hey it's not like I did it on purpose"

'No 

_Hear me out now_

_You're gonna listen to me like it or now_

_Right now _

_Hear me out now_

_You're gonna listen to me like it or not_

_Right now_

I can't feel the way I did before Don't you back on me I won't be ignored 

_Time won't tell this damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_I can't feel_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Time won't tell_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored'_

Oo exciting my favorite right now is the dragon. Whoa I have no life I just realized that.


	3. escape

** Song Three days grace Drown **'Thinking' "Speaking"

** Chapter 3 Purgatory **

It was raining out, the tapping on the roof was calming and unnerving at the same time. I have no clue why, but it just scared me just the slightest bit. I was giving birth today and it killed me for it to be the day of my unknown saviors death. But maybe it just was meant to be this way. The cities gone, the home I knew gone, we where now back to little huts in the mountains. It made me feel like a damn Indian, minus the whole naked part. But life could never be the same huh?

'Good morning day Sorry I'm not there But all my favorite friends 

_Vanished...in the air_

_It's hard to fly when you can't even run_

_Once I had the world, but now I've got no one'_

If I needed someone to control me it sure as hell wouldn't be those damn monkeys. But what could I do but hide in this little cavern with my new companion and my not so small dragon. 'Wari was good company but I felt lonely, I miss my brother Ben, yea I know his name is so regular for a Celtic Wolf but oh well. He was my twin and I felt the dire need to talk to him, my best friend, my brother and my last ray of hope. But being lost in thought had left things so unclear. Why me, of all people be deprived of all I love. But that's how it is and that's how it'll always be never faltering never changing. My heart was in a never-ending ice age...Yippee. No wonder I drive everyone off, sure I was a cold hard bitch, with no emotions what so ever but hey you have to work with something...right? Maybe I should just live here 'Wari didn't seem like she hated me. Anyhoo I would feel lonely living up here alone, at least she was someone to talk to.

'_If I needed someone to control me _

_If I needed some one to hold me down_

_I would change my direction _

_And save myself before I..._

_If I needed someone to control me_

_If I needed someone to push me around_

_I would change my direction_

And save myself before I...drown' 

We sat in the hot spring just enjoying the peace, the sound of thunder made it more relaxing. I was watching me dragon play outside like a five-month-old pup. She had somehow shrunk to the size of a normal horse but it was still cute. 'Wari looked out into the rain and burst into hysterical laughter at the sight of my utterly scary dragon playing in the rain. She started to cry because of how hard she was laughing her arm clenched over her stomach.

"Its not that funny"

"Sorry but just the sight of earlier when she sacred the shit outta Vegeta and now she looks so harmless and cute, I bet Vegeta would still shit his pants."

"You probably right." I said joining into the laughter

My "ferocious" dragon ran inside and jumped into the deep hot spring sending a wave right at me and 'Wari.

"I think she knew we were talking about her," I said between giggles

"Your dragon is such a dork." Giggled 'Wari

My dragon was now paddling around the spring in circles her wings being used to fly under the water.

"Hey you know she's an incarnation of me!" protested Fate pouting

'Good morning day 

_Sorry your not here_

_But all those times before_

_Was never this unclear_

It's hard to walk when you can't even crawl 

_Once I had this world, but now I've lost it all'_

The rain fell harder and harder. I noticed Wildfire looked bored so I gathered some of my power and created another dragon. This one had light blue skin and Clear wings and head fins, with green eyes.

"Whoa! Now does she have a name?"

"Yea, dancing wind"

"I like that name,"

"Me too...me too"

"You're an odd one Fate"

"I know"

The dragons started roaring and blowing fire outside in the rain, returning to their larger form. I got dressed in the cloths that had been left there by my tribe. I ran out into the rain, and stood in between wild fire and dancing wind. Standing in front of us was he the prince of all monkeys, with two of his goons. He held out a little girl by her hair, she was crying and beaten. My blood boiled as he tossed her to the goon on his left. Which ding, ding, ding is the one I fought to get Tara to the top of the mountain. I started grinding my teeth I flexed my hand and a large black whip formed out of thin air. My dragons stood on their back legs and roared. I then slashed the whip at the arm that was holding the girl and successfully severed it. The little girl fell to the ground.

"Get off my territory"

"But my pet..." He was then cut off in mid sentence by a dragon tail hitting him in the gut.

"Don't call me that"

Blades on the dragons tail opened and closed like a giant pair of scissors. The blades made a great weapon in battle. The sayin then gave up and flew away. I ran to the little girl.

"Hey...hey can you hear me?" I said in a whisper

"Wha..." came a little voice

"Can you move?"

"Rin can move a little"

"Ok I'll get you inside and nurse you back to health"

"No you got to help Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken-sama!" Rin pleaded with big eyes

"Ok...'Wari get out here!"

'Wari ran out and stared at Fate and the little girl.

"Take her in and bandage her wounds"

"Hai"

With that I jumped on the back of wild fire. I could see explosions and smell blood. I flew in haste to see if there where any survivors. My dragons flew over roaring and intimidating the sayins that where firing their energy at the ground wild fire finally blew fire and hit the four sayins, dancing wind cut them with her tail. They then fled, bleeding and broken. The dragons landed and I jumped of and saw a toad like demon screaming the same name and the girl had said. I walked forward and knelt next to the fallen figure. He had been hit in the shoulder by some energy blast. I looked at the toad demon and smiled.

"You must be Jaken"

"How do you know my name?"

"I have a friend of yours I got from the monkeys"

"Can you help Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes...and Oo what is this a dragon?"

"Yes me lady. It Au and Un"

"You will ride him to my dwelling, Dancing Wind carry him in your tail."

With that she picked him up and cradled him in her tail. The flight there was quiet...enough. The rain was still soothing to my body. We landed and the dragons shrunk, I then picked up the man and brought him inside. 'Wari ran up to help me carry him to a futon.

'_If I needed someone to control me _

_If I needed some one to hold me down_

I would change my direction 

_And save myself before I..._

_If I needed someone to control me_

_If I needed someone to push me around_

_I would change my direction_

_And save myself before I...drown'_

Blood soaked his white silk kimono, His under kimono was worse. I took of the top part of his kimono and all that was left of his armor. I noticed he only had one arm, I could fix that, I glanced at 'Wari and she handed me the Inchata weeds that were made into a fine powder. I looked at his arm it was an old wound and I would be painful. I need to make a new cut into his arm to make it replace itself.

"'Wari hand me the knife" I said putting out my hand

"Okay...here" 'Wari handed me the knife

I took it and made an X on the end of his arm, and I made sure that it was deep enough. I placed some herbs in my hand, stuffing them into the cut pinches at a time. After the herbs where in place I call for the dragons.

"Wild Fire, Dancing Wind get in here." With that they ran in and waited for me to tell them what to do.

"Wild Fire you hold his legs, Dancing Wind you hold his shoulders"

I straddled his waist this was going to be a LONG process. His arm started bleeding profusely I held cloth up to it. That's when he woke up most likely because of the pain. He started to buck and kick, trying to get free. Then the first part of his new arm ripped through the cut I had created on his arm, he screamed his voice was husky. Jaken ran in, as did Rin. Rin eyes grew large in horror. I looked at Jaken with a glare that could kill.

"Do you have brain damage Jaken get her out of here!" I yelled

"Yes me lady"

His body stopped bucking and kicking for a moment until the next wave of pain coursed through his veins. The scream was not as loud but still had the same sound of horrible pain. I was then almost bucked off 'Wari jumped on trying to help me hold the dog yokai down. His eyes were glazed over and his cat-like pupils grew large then went back to their smaller size.

Eight hours later the four of us left to let the demon rest his arm now fully reformed. Blood covered my clothing Rin ran over and started to cry uncontrollably into my pants leg. Jaken ran up and hit me on the head with his staff, which was ugly.

"What have you done to Lord Sesshomaru!?" He screamed his voice was high-pitched and annoying

"A favor" I said rubbing the newly forming bump.

"What? Then why is there blood all over you?!!!!"

"Some from me, and because I didn't hurt him!" I screamed making Jaken jump 'Wari got to Jaken after I stormed to the hot spring.

"She hates being judged, by her actions"

"But the blood that can't just be from bandaging his wounds!"

"Just get to bed you two you'll see in the morning"

Fate was the first to get up; her kimono was black with white dragons on the sleeves. She carried out clothes for Sesshomaru Like hers but it was made for a man. She sat in front of the fire she just made, slowly sipping her tea. She heard little feet padding on the stone and Rin ran up giggling with a big smile.

"Fate-sama look at the pretty kimono 'Wari-sama gave me" chirped

"That's nice, it used to be mine, I'm glad you like it" she said with a smile

"Good morning Fate" 'Wari said yawning

"I have to go and patrol my territory, Rin want to come and fly on my dragons with me?"

"Yes please" she said eyes big with innocence

We walked outside where the two dragons waited. I helped her up onto Wild Fires back and I followed. Dancing Wind took the northlands we took the southlands. We flew over forests and lakes. We returned a half hour later there on the cliff stood a huge breathing wall. Yellow eyes followed Wild Fire as she landed. Rin wanted off to hug her surrogate fathers leg, so Fate helped her down her little legs took her as fast as she could to his leg. He glared up at Fate; she leveled out the scale with a glare of her own.

"Go inside with Jaken Rin" He said with a calm voice she did as she was told.

Fate jumped off her dragon who the reduced her size and went inside. His glare still watched Fate's every move.

"What?"

"What is your name?"

"Fate"

"Why am I here?"

"I answered to a little girls pleading for me to help you."

"Is that so" With that he hand her pinned to a wall with one hand and the other which was glowing with poison inches from her face, Her eyes where wide with shock.

"You dare touch something that is mine?"

"Mr. Possessive aren't we?" she said smiling. He growled low in his throat, eyes flashing red for a second. His hold on her throat got tighter to where she coughed up some blood then blacked out. He let go and let her fall to the ground limply. He turned to meet four very big very angry eyes of her dragons. They growled, lifting themselves onto their hind legs and stomping. Wild Fire got inches away from his nose and opened her mouth and let fire dance on her tongue. It was a threat to her it was like saying 'touch her again and you meet my fire face to face' Snow had started to fall lightly as more blood covered the ground.

'Drown... 

_Rolling faster then I'm breathing _

Rolling faster then I'm breathing 

_Rolling faster then I'm breathing _

_Rolling faster then I'm breathing _

_Rolling faster then I'm breathing _

_Rolling faster then I'm breathing _

Rolling faster then I'm breathing' 

** Was it good? **


	4. past

_Fate,_ _**Sesshomaru, **Both _

** Song ??? The gift ** 'Thinking' "Speaking"

**Purgatory Chapter 4 **

The rain had finally given way; autumn was slowly changing to winter. I had my child it was a girl we named her Faith. Snow was now lightly fluttering down; the ground was turning white bit by bit. I carried the child in my arms being supported by my husband up to our hut.

Blood covered the ground Sesshomaru looked down at the form that was the cause of the now growing puddle. Fate was lying curled up in her own blood shaking terribly. Sesshomaru felt guilt scratching at his stomach, 'I should not feel guilt, at the sign of her weakness' he scolded himself. But the guilt kept ripping his stomach, so he gave into it and picked her up bridal style. He walked quickly into the cave, when 'Wari saw the condition of her friend she glared at the tall male.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing" He stated the ice in his voice sending shivers down her back

"Fine, take her into the back."

With that they walked into the previously used room. Sesshomaru laid Fate's limp form on the table. Noticing the blood coming from her back he quickly flipped her over. The cloth was intact implying that he was not the cause of her injury. 'Wari then took a knife and carefully cut her shirt off. Whip like marks covered her back, 'Wari's eyes got large then went back to their regular size. She touched the maimed skin, and gasped.

"What seems to be the problem?" Sesshomaru said cocking his eyebrow

"These wounds are those of a sayin whip."

"But there was clearly no sayins in the area" Sesshomaru said flatly

"I know...but they can put a...a kind of curse on a person"

"Curse?"

"Yes, where they engrave symbols into the back and can attack the person any time"

"Can you cure this curse?"

"Well thankfully I know every sayin curse and the reverse symbols so yes I can"

"So do it"

"I'll need help the process will be painful"

"Painful...how much more painful?"

"Compared to yours...umm about five times stronger"

"In that case I'll help you with this task"

"You hold her feet"

'Wari said walking over to grab some grounded herbs from a large pot in the corner of the room. Taking the herbs and the knife she held Fate's arms down as best she could. Then she started carving symbols into the uncut skin, the symbols where enchanting and odd to the dog demon. After finishing the ten symbols in her companions back she set the knife down and grabbed the small bowl of herbs she had gotten. Pinch by pinch she repeated the same process that Fate had preformed on Sesshomaru. Not missing one cut she set down the bowl and held down Fate's arms. The skin started to boil like it was on fire blood started gushing out of the many wounds on her back. Then the first scream came, a wordless scream ripping out of her throat. Another gash formed on her back the symbols turned black then purple then red then to the color of flesh forming scars the other wounds on her back healed quickly. Her body once again went limp, 'Wari smiled despairingly.

"It's over that won't happen again... ever again"

"That didn't seem so painful she screamed once"

"Fate can probably stand more pain then the strongest warrior"

"Why is this?"

"She was held captive in the sayin empire"

"Hmm...but that doesn't explain anything"

"She was chained nude to Vegeta's wall"

"Then I presume that meant she was tortured"

"She's still lucky though"

"Why is that?"

"She wasn't raped, because she didn't fight" 'Wari said looking down at the ground.

Just then Rin walked in worry etched on her face, she looked like she was on the edge of tears. She looked at 'Wari then Sesshomaru. 'Wari walked over to the young girl and smiled.

"It's ok Rin lets get you to bed, Sesshomaru with all the blood loss she'll need more warmth so you should get more blankets and maybe even bathe her...okay?"

"Yes, I will do that"

Sesshomaru picked up the young woman, and gracefully walked into the cave where the hot spring laid. He pulled off her pants and walked into the spring still clothed in his pants. The blood had dried on to her back so he sat her on a rock and started to lightly wash the blood off. Even with the scars her skin felt utterly soft to the touch. He then saw what 'Wari had meant scars covered her legs; they went every which way in no certain pattern. Just then her head fell forward and landed in the crook of his neck he heard something he had missed before she was purring low in her throat. Her tail was full of the dry blood so he used his nails like a brush and cleaned that too. After cleaning her of the blood Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style once again and was met by 'Wari who had new clothes for the unconscious Fate. They dressed her in a light blue kimono that had sakura blossoms on it. Sesshomaru changed quickly into some dry clothes then picked the limp form up again. He then walked into the cavern where he slept and laid her on the futon and covered her with blankets he then laid down beside her under the furs. At the new source of heat Fate cuddled to his chest, he looked down at the sleeping form. Then slowly dozed off himself.

The next morning Fate opened one eye, her pillow was oddly warm. She looked up at the face that was connected to her "Pillow".

'Winter snow is falling down Children laughing all around Lights are turning on 

_Like a fairy tail come true'_

She slowly got up so not to wake him. She went to go make a fire, she grabbed some wood and went for the flint but another hand got there before her. Fate looked up to meet yellow eyes and white hair.

"You shouldn't be up" Sesshomaru commented

"I'm stubborn, you can't stop me from doing stuff" she said smiling

"I'll help you make the fire"

"Oo the guilt trip huh?"

"No, one like my self does not feel guilt" 'What is this I feel then?'

"Okay whatever you say" she said carrying the wood to the fire pit.

She set up the wood and he used the flint to get it burning. The lit up the woman sitting across from him looked like an angel all she was missing was the wings.

'Sitting by the fire we made 

_You're the answer when I prayed_

_I would find someone _

_Baby I found you' _

Fate grabbed the teapot and the tea. The snow was now at least a foot deep, so fate grabbed a fur and draped it around her shoulders. Rin and 'Wari came out, Rin was happy and jumpy like usual 'Wari looked like a zombie. Rin was wrapped in a cloak that was made of fur pelts. Fate laughed at the sight of her dragons coming out with furs on their heads. 'That's Rin's doing' Her eyes sparkled with joy. She then looked at the figure over the fire. He watched Rin with his emotionless mask but his eyes told his story. He loved her like his child, like a daughter. 'Maybe there is more under the hard shell. Maybe someone with a heart.' She smiled and just kept looking at the hidden man. He caught her staring and looked at her, she quickly turned her head away. She knew she was blushing; she stood and looked out of the cave into the snow. She could feel his eyes burning a hole into her back. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Rin ran up to Fate and asked to go out and play. She smiled and let the young girl go out and be supervised by the dragons.

**Three weeks later**

Fate then heard a familiar roar and looked to the skies. There was a black dragon flying towards them, Sesshomaru stood as the dragon landed. A white wolf jumped off first. He looked at the young girl then to the dragons sitting monitoring her. He walked toward the mouth of the cave and smiled at whom he saw. Fate ran out to meet the young demon. He caught her in a large hug spinning her around.

"Fate I thought you where dead"

"Ben I missed you so much." She hugged him tighter

He looked back and saw Sesshomaru and 'Wari standing in the cave both with questioning looks. To more figures jumped off the dragon and walked forward the dragon followed. Tara had tears in her eyes as she looked upon the person who had saved her life. Fate sheepishly grinned and waved at the kitsune behind her, he looked mad at his childhood friend. She ducked behind Ben, and stayed there as the dragon came and tackled her, now only the size of a dog he hugged her.

"Domunos my old friend. How have you been"

"Lonely" he said hugging his friend closer

"Domunos you're a big brother" she said motioning the other dragons forward.

"Ahh the powers of wind and fire. What'd you name them?"

"Wild Fire and Dancing Wind"

"Ahh good strong Dragon names, just like the others" The black skinned dragon bowed at the younger ones "And who are these fine looking people" his voice was warm and cheerful "And a child! Come here my child. Now what might your name be?"

"Rin"

"And you two?"

"'Wari"

"Lord Sesshomaru"

"Ahh the Lord of the western lands of Makai, it's my pleasure to meet you all"

"My old friend how are the others fairing without me?"

"Oo Draco he is moping around, Xenas she is happy as can be but misses you so, 'Blood is how can I say it he's furious that you didn't take us with you that night, Juneus in glowing with all her glory but also misses you and Truntica is just himself but misses you terribly"

"Oh my old friend, how I miss all of them and the entire pack"

"Then why not come back with us?"

"No, no I very content with staying here"

"Ahh then I'll send people out to visit "

"That would be splendid"

"Now you must tell me how you got the Lord into your humble home, and the child too, and most certainly this young woman" Domunos laughed filling the air with that warm sound.

Sesshomaru looked on in shock she spoke like royalty. Her word choice was faultless and the happiness in her voice was grand. Her eyes danced with joy as she ushered their guests into the cavern. They sat around a glorious fire and Fate and Domunos told stories of their adventures with each other. Domunos laughed as he told them about the time fate had beaten I guy for touching her in impropriate place. Fate blushed bright red then joined into the laughter. Sesshomaru watched her letting a small smile slither onto his face. She then told everyone about the time where Domunos had charges at a squirrel for taking his bread, he ripped down a half of forest chancing that squirrel.

"Fate tell us about these other dragons" 'Wari said

"Ok, ok Domunos was the first dragon I ever created with my powers he has the power of darkness, Draco is the second he has the power of water, Xenas is the third she has the power of life, 'Blood is the forth and has the power of death, Juneus is the power of light and finally Truntica is the power of earth."

"Wow that many? So what are their powers" 'Wari said pointing to the to younger dragons

"Wild Fire is fire and Dancing Wind is well wind"

Fate glanced at Sesshomaru who looked different he had a smile on his face, small but a smile. Domunos broke the silence by asking how in the world we all met and was surprised at Fates tail.

"Those damn sayins thankfully you got out. And you Sesshomaru are lucky Fate got a hold of Rin or you could be dead and might still have only on arm"

Fate walked over to Ben and plopped down in his lap making him grunt. She pecked his cheek with a kiss. He set his chin on the top of her head. Sesshomaru knew this was a sign of kinship, not mating, brother and sister that's all they were. Fate watched Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye. The turned to look at the happy couple showing Rin the child in the woman's arms, Fate stood and walked over to them and sat next to Tara. Looking down at the child she smiled, Tara looked over at her and handed the child over to her. Cradling the child close to her chest she sat there and looked at the little being. Handing her back to her mother she went into the back to bathe then go to sleep. Fate wanted to wake up in someone specials arms tomorrow morning but knew she wouldn't.

'All I want is to hold you forever All I need is you more everyday You saved my heart From being broken apart You gave your love away And I'm thankful everyday For the gift' 

She bathed and said goodnight to her guests and normal inhabitants. She laid on her bed suddenly she felt lonely and cold, she'd been like this sense she woke up in his arms. She fell asleep fast and dreamt about him, they stood under the moon and kissed. She smiled slightly in her sleep, she had fell for him, and so she whispered his name.

Unknowingly being watched by two eyes that heard her whisper that name, his name. Sesshomaru stood in the door looking down at the sleeping figure, which had just whispered his name lovingly.

'Watching as you softly sleep What'd I'd give if I could keep Just this moment If only time stood still But the colors fade away And the years will make us gray But baby in my eyes You'll still be beautiful' 

The next morning Fate woke up warm and comfortable. Something was wrapped around her torso, looking down expecting to see Domunos tail she saw a hand but not just any hand, Sesshomaru's hand. She laid back down and enjoyed this moment in which she was glowing with joy. She felt him shift and knew he was awake she flipped over to look into his eyes. She had broken his outer shell away and gotten into the soft side, 'hey he was like a smore' she thought and giggled to herself. They where inches apart staring into each other's eyes for a second then Fate closed the gap bye giving him a kiss, he deepened it and broke the kiss for air. They where about to go for seconds when they where jumped on by a small child. It clung to Fates torso and laughed. Another form jumped Sesshomaru sitting on his chest.

"So aunt Fate is this our uncle?" Said the one perched on Sesshomaru

"Yea aunt Fate" The other one squealed

"You two, where's your dad?"

"Out there he told us to get you up"

"Go back out there and tell him to run."

"Okay" the to kids chirped and ran out

"I presume those where your nephews"

"Yep Kevin and Dawn" Fate said

The two troublesome twins ran back in giggling. "He asked why"

"Never mind I just show him" With that fate darted out of the room and he heard a scream then more running. The two twins just stared down at him then jumped him once again. "So are you our uncle?"

"We'll see," He said sitting up with one twin clinging to his leg and the other to his back. He stood and walked out of the room and got everyone's attention especially sense he was walking out of Fate's room. The kids jumped off and ran to their mother Ben had appeared in the mouth of the cave just in time to see Sesshomaru walk out of the room with his twins attached. But before he could get one word in his sister tackled him. Sesshomaru watched as one she-wolf told the children to cover their ears.

"You had a busy night huh sis?" Ben said grinning

"Ewe no you dirty little asshole"

"Oh you did it that way"

"Don't go there"

"I bet you're tired"

"Ben. Don't. Go. There."

"Was it fun?"

"Oo that's it" She socked him in the nose hard enough to break it.

Sesshomaru watched in amusement as her brother clutched his nose. She stood up and dusted off her hands.

"That'll teach ya" she said and walked back and stood next to Sesshomaru and crossed her arms. 'Wari was barely holding back her giggles. Domunos laughed and said in a full cheerful voice.

"Looks like we have a wedding to plan" Everyone clapped and cheered. Fate blushed lightly as all the women swarmed around her and ushered her away from Sesshomaru. The dragon gracefully walked up to the tall yokai.

"So it looks like you have fallen for our young Fate"

"Seems so, yes"

"Are you ready to wed?"

"More then ready."

"Then we'll wed you two tomorrow" he turned around and yelled out into the small room of wolf yokai. "They wed tomorrow, lets make preparations"

'All I want is to hold you forever All I need is you more everyday **You saved my heart ** **From being broken apart** You gave your love away **And I'm thankful everyday** For the gift All I want is to hold you forever All I need is you more everyday **You saved my heart ** **From being broken apart** You gave your love away **I can't find the words to say** And I'm thankful everyday For the gift' 

Fluff awww! I love it.


	5. could this be

'Thinking' "talking"

**Song Daniel Bedingfield Girlfriend **

** Purgatory Chapter 5 Last chapter**

The snow had melted and spring had started to break through the clouds in the sky. Warm sunlight bathed the large temple at the top of mount Inchata. It's golden wolf statues gleamed in the sunlight. Flowers bloomed and butterflies flew about.

Ben had taken Sesshomaru to be fitted with the ceremonial Celtic robes. They were silk and where very comfortable it was a traditional Celtic Wolf out fit like the one's Fate wore all the time. Fate was being fitted with a beautiful dress that her mother had worn to her wedding. It was sewed together with demon hair, which would never brake. It was a long silver dress that clung to her every curve. The train would be carried by Rin and her nephews, Her hair would be made to lay flatly against her back and when the wind would blow it would move like being dragged by angels.

'_Girlfriend, you make my_

_Head start spinning around_

_And all I can ever hear_

_Is the sound_

_Of your heart beating_

_In my ears_

_Girlfriend, this boy has found_

_Another reason to sing _

You're reminding 

_Me of everything_

_That I hold dear in my heart'_

Ben had gotten the rings Fate and his father had left for when she was married. Two from the groom one for the bride, the males where in crested with the symbol of their wolf tribe and where sliver. The woman's was elegant silver band inscribed with her mother and father's name.

People where called from miles around to watch the grand ceremony. The first people to arrive where the tribe that Fate had lived in with her five other dragons. Once back at the cave Fate and Sesshomaru where separated by the two groups one he-wolfs the other she-wolfs. Fate was overwhelmed by the chatter she went outside to play with the children; she picked Rin up and spun her around in a circle.

'_And I'm feeling elevated_

_Lifted to my highest dream_

_My whole world's revolving_

_In circles round your heart_

_You gotta be the one for_

_Me or else life_

Makes no sense 

_So wrap you arms _

_Around me and_

_Kiss me till I'm dead'_

She brought the young into a large hug. Rin giggled and waved at Sesshomaru. Fate was wearing a pure white kimono so was Rin so they looked like the perfect pair to play in the bunch of flowers at their feet. She sat the girl down and knelt next her picking flowers with the little girl. Another wolf walked up to her after arriving he looked elderly. He went to shake hands but Fate jumped up and hugged him. A she-wolf came up behind him and tapped Fate on the shoulder making her turn and smile bigger, if it was possible. Rin showed Fate the flowers she whispered something to Rin then told the wolf yokai something. Their eyes followed the young girl until she gave the flowers to Sesshomaru.

A wolf came up from behind her and hugged her picking her up. She struggled free and turned around and hugged her surrogate father and saw her surrogate mother coming up with to other children about her age behind her. She ran up and hugged her around the torso, then stood up strait and smiled. Rin ran up behind her and hid behind her leg shyly. The woman bent down to her level and beckoned the child forward, Fate said something to make her walk forward into then woman's embrace.

When it came time to sleep Sesshomaru was dragged with the men into the back and the women stayed in the front talking about tomorrows events, but the bride wasn't paying attention she was making a flower crown for Rin who was picking flowers in the field. Fate heard Rin scream Sesshomaru darted out, as did Fate all thought it was a set up until they saw Fate draw her whip out and call on her dragons. Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword and bounded through the flowers. Another scream echoed through the large field but this was not Rin's but of an attack Fate pushed harder against the ground to move faster. When they got there in-between Rin and the sayin was a man in a red kimono and a monk, two women stood at the side getting Rin to a safe area, one was a demon slayer and the other looked just like a ordinary human with a bow and arrows. Blood dripped from the dog-eared man. Fate saw over forty sayins where floating in the air she jumped on the dragon and motioned for Sesshomaru to do the same.

The dragons split and turning in to be on either side of the sayin army. Fate rode Domunos and Sesshomaru rode 'Blood. One woman watched the dragons approach but didn't say anything the demon slayer almost yelled but was hushed by the archer. The sayins stared as the dragons circled like vultures above their heads No one saw the riders on the two front dragons until they did a nose dive into the mob of defenseless sayins. Fate cut through the sayins with her whip the bodies being incinerated by the dragons fire before they could start falling. Sesshomaru did the same tactic but used a sword. Within ten minutes every sayin was just a pile of dust. The eight dragons landed and both riders jumped off in unison

'_Girlfriend, a girl like you_

_Would take an army to fine_

_How glad I am that you said _

_You would be mine _

_Standing there in the cold,_

_Dark night_

_Girlfriend let me take you to_

_The fields of the sun_

_How much it means to me _

That you are the one 

_That I hold here in my arms'_

"Keh we didn't need your help" The hanyou scoffed

"Don't get cocky with me, or you'll turn out like my brother" Fate said

"Sesshomaru, what in the hell are you doing here?" The red clothed man glared

"Oh little brother it is none of your concern."

"Sesshomaru family is family, and don't say anything" She snapped before he could comment

Rin ran up and hugged Sesshomaru's leg tightly then switched to Fate's.

"Everyone is welcome at this celebration." Sung Fate as she danced away with Rin in her arms. Rin sang along to. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at her attitude. Then turned back to his half brother. Who's eye's where about to pop out of his head and his jaw was on the floor. Sesshomaru close his mouth at started to walk away.

"Are you coming or not you heard what she said family is family," he stated flatly

"Inuyasha common" said the young archer the demon slayer close behind

"Yea yea Kagome" He said running far enough to catch up with the monk

"That woman told your brother what to do"

"Yea Miroku I was there to"

"Did you notice his armor?"

"What?"

"His armor it was gone and that was not the usual attire he wears"

"Yea your right"

"So what could that mean?"

"She said celebration maybe a party"

"But family is family what does that mean?"

"I don't know, lets catch up with Sango and Kagome"

'_And I'm feeling elevated_

_Lifted to my highest dream_

_My whole world's revolving_

_In circles round your heart_

_You gotta be the one for_

_Me or else life_

_Makes no sense_

_So wrap you arms _

Around me and 

_Kiss me till I'm dead'_

The group waked up to a large cave where a party was being held wolf yokai where everywhere. Inuyasha cringed inside at the sight of the one person he hoped wouldn't be in the flood of wolfs. Kouga was talking with another wolf and turned his head to see Inuyasha, he glared. Kouga ran forward and stopped right in front of the group.

"What are you doing here mutt-face"

"Nothing wimpy-wolf"

"Children, children do I have to put you in time out" said Fate walking up

"But..." Kouga began

"Kouga, life is hard get a helmet" she stated then hit him in the forehead with the heal of her hand. "Now you people girls that way guys that was and Sesshomaru's brother you do anything to start a fight I will personally rip off your ears okey doeky"

The party continued until everyone fell asleep. The next morning Fate was rushed into the hot spring and bathed then slipped into her dress. Her hair was fixed and the three train holders where dressed up. Sesshomaru bathed and dressed himself, and was met by Ben who helped him tie a sash on that was very complicated to do by yourself. Every one rushed up to the temple yard and took their seats. Inuyasha clicked and whispered to Miroku it was a wedding and all the way down to Kagome. Inuyasha saw the groom was his brother and let his mouth hang open. Miroku closed his mouth for him. The sun was shining brightly and a light breeze danced in the air. A cedar flute was playing some where as everyone stood and looked down where the large dragons sat with their wings covering the passage way. One by one each wing was lifted away until there was one left. And if that were lifted the protectors of the bride would accept the groom. Domunos's wing was lifted and there stood Fate. Her white dress being held by three children, for a second time frozen in all its glory just for her she took one-step and time started up again. She made her way down the aisle her hands at her sides. She made it to the side of Sesshomaru. They exchanged vows is wolfen tongue, which Ben thoughtfully taught Sesshomaru. Then they kissed everyone stood and cheered, clapping and whistling. Rin ran up to her newly formed family as hugged their legs. Sesshomaru held the young girls hand and the one of his new mate. His face was glowing with joy. The dragons roared blowing fire in the air. Every person hushed at the sight of a glowing white ball hovering at the end of the passageway. This was usually the giving of the rings, at Bens his surrogate father and mother had done it. The white balls flashed blinding everyone for a second. When everyone saw who was standing at the end of the aisle they froze. There they stood her mother and father holding hands and smiling. Her father walked up to Sesshomaru and presented the rings and her mother presented her ring to Fate. She touched her mother's hand and in was there flesh and bone. The rings where slipped on and it was official. They where no mates and could bare children and raise them.

"Are you real?" Fate whispered to her mother

"Yes dear, Xenas brought us back"

"She hugged her mother and father then turned back to her mate and kissed him deep. Rin looked at the woman and man standing before her. She walked up and pulled the woman's dress.

"Are we a family?" she questioned

"Yes young one we are a family"

Everyday after that Fate and Sesshomaru lived wondrously together and had three children two being twins, Rin was raised like one of their own. The sayins where finally defeated when their prince was slaughtered, by "Mr. Possessive". And it's said whenever you stand on Inchata flat where the temple used to stand, you can still hear the cheers and the roars of the dragons.

'Girlfriend, a girl like you 

_Would take an army to fine_

_How glad I am that you said _

_You would be mine _

_Standing there in the cold,_

_Dark night_

_Girlfriend let me take you to_

_The fields of the sun_

_How much it means to me _

_That you are the one _

_That I hold here in my arms'_

Written by – Adriane O'Hare

Inspired my – all the happily ever after stories

Edited by- Rosie Wong and Adriane O'Hare


	6. love?

'Thinking' "talking"

**Song Daniel Bedingfield Girlfriend **

** Purgatory Chapter 5 Last chapter**

The snow had melted and spring had started to break through the clouds in the sky. Warm sunlight bathed the large temple at the top of mount Inchata. It's golden wolf statues gleamed in the sunlight. Flowers bloomed and butterflies flew about.

Ben had taken Sesshomaru to be fitted with the ceremonial Celtic robes. They were silk and where very comfortable it was a traditional Celtic Wolf out fit like the one's Fate wore all the time. Fate was being fitted with a beautiful dress that her mother had worn to her wedding. It was sewed together with demon hair, which would never brake. It was a long silver dress that clung to her every curve. The train would be carried by Rin and her nephews, Her hair would be made to lay flatly against her back and when the wind would blow it would move like being dragged by angels.

'_Girlfriend, you make my_

_Head start spinning around_

_And all I can ever hear_

_Is the sound_

_Of your heart beating_

_In my ears_

_Girlfriend, this boy has found_

_Another reason to sing _

You're reminding 

_Me of everything_

_That I hold dear in my heart'_

Ben had gotten the rings Fate and his father had left for when she was married. Two from the groom one for the bride, the males where in crested with the symbol of their wolf tribe and where sliver. The woman's was elegant silver band inscribed with her mother and father's name.

People where called from miles around to watch the grand ceremony. The first people to arrive where the tribe that Fate had lived in with her five other dragons. Once back at the cave Fate and Sesshomaru where separated by the two groups one he-wolfs the other she-wolfs. Fate was overwhelmed by the chatter she went outside to play with the children; she picked Rin up and spun her around in a circle.

'_And I'm feeling elevated_

_Lifted to my highest dream_

_My whole world's revolving_

_In circles round your heart_

_You gotta be the one for_

_Me or else life_

Makes no sense 

_So wrap you arms _

_Around me and_

_Kiss me till I'm dead'_

She brought the young into a large hug. Rin giggled and waved at Sesshomaru. Fate was wearing a pure white kimono so was Rin so they looked like the perfect pair to play in the bunch of flowers at their feet. She sat the girl down and knelt next her picking flowers with the little girl. Another wolf walked up to her after arriving he looked elderly. He went to shake hands but Fate jumped up and hugged him. A she-wolf came up behind him and tapped Fate on the shoulder making her turn and smile bigger, if it was possible. Rin showed Fate the flowers she whispered something to Rin then told the wolf yokai something. Their eyes followed the young girl until she gave the flowers to Sesshomaru.

A wolf came up from behind her and hugged her picking her up. She struggled free and turned around and hugged her surrogate father and saw her surrogate mother coming up with to other children about her age behind her. She ran up and hugged her around the torso, then stood up strait and smiled. Rin ran up behind her and hid behind her leg shyly. The woman bent down to her level and beckoned the child forward, Fate said something to make her walk forward into then woman's embrace.

When it came time to sleep Sesshomaru was dragged with the men into the back and the women stayed in the front talking about tomorrows events, but the bride wasn't paying attention she was making a flower crown for Rin who was picking flowers in the field. Fate heard Rin scream Sesshomaru darted out, as did Fate all thought it was a set up until they saw Fate draw her whip out and call on her dragons. Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword and bounded through the flowers. Another scream echoed through the large field but this was not Rin's but of an attack Fate pushed harder against the ground to move faster. When they got there in-between Rin and the sayin was a man in a red kimono and a monk, two women stood at the side getting Rin to a safe area, one was a demon slayer and the other looked just like a ordinary human with a bow and arrows. Blood dripped from the dog-eared man. Fate saw over forty sayins where floating in the air she jumped on the dragon and motioned for Sesshomaru to do the same.

The dragons split and turning in to be on either side of the sayin army. Fate rode Domunos and Sesshomaru rode 'Blood. One woman watched the dragons approach but didn't say anything the demon slayer almost yelled but was hushed by the archer. The sayins stared as the dragons circled like vultures above their heads No one saw the riders on the two front dragons until they did a nose dive into the mob of defenseless sayins. Fate cut through the sayins with her whip the bodies being incinerated by the dragons fire before they could start falling. Sesshomaru did the same tactic but used a sword. Within ten minutes every sayin was just a pile of dust. The eight dragons landed and both riders jumped off in unison

'_Girlfriend, a girl like you_

_Would take an army to fine_

_How glad I am that you said _

_You would be mine _

_Standing there in the cold,_

_Dark night_

_Girlfriend let me take you to_

_The fields of the sun_

_How much it means to me _

That you are the one 

_That I hold here in my arms'_

"Keh we didn't need your help" The hanyou scoffed

"Don't get cocky with me, or you'll turn out like my brother" Fate said

"Sesshomaru, what in the hell are you doing here?" The red clothed man glared

"Oh little brother it is none of your concern."

"Sesshomaru family is family, and don't say anything" She snapped before he could comment

Rin ran up and hugged Sesshomaru's leg tightly then switched to Fate's.

"Everyone is welcome at this celebration." Sung Fate as she danced away with Rin in her arms. Rin sang along to. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at her attitude. Then turned back to his half brother. Who's eye's where about to pop out of his head and his jaw was on the floor. Sesshomaru close his mouth at started to walk away.

"Are you coming or not you heard what she said family is family," he stated flatly

"Inuyasha common" said the young archer the demon slayer close behind

"Yea yea Kagome" He said running far enough to catch up with the monk

"That woman told your brother what to do"

"Yea Miroku I was there to"

"Did you notice his armor?"

"What?"

"His armor it was gone and that was not the usual attire he wears"

"Yea your right"

"So what could that mean?"

"She said celebration maybe a party"

"But family is family what does that mean?"

"I don't know, lets catch up with Sango and Kagome"

'_And I'm feeling elevated_

_Lifted to my highest dream_

_My whole world's revolving_

_In circles round your heart_

_You gotta be the one for_

_Me or else life_

_Makes no sense_

_So wrap you arms _

Around me and 

_Kiss me till I'm dead'_

The group waked up to a large cave where a party was being held wolf yokai where everywhere. Inuyasha cringed inside at the sight of the one person he hoped wouldn't be in the flood of wolfs. Kouga was talking with another wolf and turned his head to see Inuyasha, he glared. Kouga ran forward and stopped right in front of the group.

"What are you doing here mutt-face"

"Nothing wimpy-wolf"

"Children, children do I have to put you in time out" said Fate walking up

"But..." Kouga began

"Kouga, life is hard get a helmet" she stated then hit him in the forehead with the heal of her hand. "Now you people girls that way guys that was and Sesshomaru's brother you do anything to start a fight I will personally rip off your ears okey doeky"

The party continued until everyone fell asleep. The next morning Fate was rushed into the hot spring and bathed then slipped into her dress. Her hair was fixed and the three train holders where dressed up. Sesshomaru bathed and dressed himself, and was met by Ben who helped him tie a sash on that was very complicated to do by yourself. Every one rushed up to the temple yard and took their seats. Inuyasha clicked and whispered to Miroku it was a wedding and all the way down to Kagome. Inuyasha saw the groom was his brother and let his mouth hang open. Miroku closed his mouth for him. The sun was shining brightly and a light breeze danced in the air. A cedar flute was playing some where as everyone stood and looked down where the large dragons sat with their wings covering the passage way. One by one each wing was lifted away until there was one left. And if that were lifted the protectors of the bride would accept the groom. Domunos's wing was lifted and there stood Fate. Her white dress being held by three children, for a second time frozen in all its glory just for her she took one-step and time started up again. She made her way down the aisle her hands at her sides. She made it to the side of Sesshomaru. They exchanged vows is wolfen tongue, which Ben thoughtfully taught Sesshomaru. Then they kissed everyone stood and cheered, clapping and whistling. Rin ran up to her newly formed family as hugged their legs. Sesshomaru held the young girls hand and the one of his new mate. His face was glowing with joy. The dragons roared blowing fire in the air. Every person hushed at the sight of a glowing white ball hovering at the end of the passageway. This was usually the giving of the rings, at Bens his surrogate father and mother had done it. The white balls flashed blinding everyone for a second. When everyone saw who was standing at the end of the aisle they froze. There they stood her mother and father holding hands and smiling. Her father walked up to Sesshomaru and presented the rings and her mother presented her ring to Fate. She touched her mother's hand and in was there flesh and bone. The rings where slipped on and it was official. They where no mates and could bare children and raise them.

"Are you real?" Fate whispered to her mother

"Yes dear, Xenas brought us back"

"She hugged her mother and father then turned back to her mate and kissed him deep. Rin looked at the woman and man standing before her. She walked up and pulled the woman's dress.

"Are we a family?" she questioned

"Yes young one we are a family"

Everyday after that Fate and Sesshomaru lived wondrously together and had three children two being twins, Rin was raised like one of their own. The sayins where finally defeated when their prince was slaughtered, by "Mr. Possessive". And it's said whenever you stand on Inchata flat where the temple used to stand, you can still hear the cheers and the roars of the dragons.

'Girlfriend, a girl like you 

_Would take an army to fine_

_How glad I am that you said _

_You would be mine _

_Standing there in the cold,_

_Dark night_

_Girlfriend let me take you to_

_The fields of the sun_

_How much it means to me _

_That you are the one _

_That I hold here in my arms'_

Written by – Adriane O'Hare

Inspired my – all the happily ever after stories

Edited by- Rosie Wong and Adriane O'Hare


End file.
